Outlaw, The Star Role
by RikS
Summary: This is a short fic on Outlaw Star, if the title didn't give it away. OUTLAW, The STAR Role.. Get it? HAHAHAHA.. Ok.. Maybe it's not THAT funny...


Gene slowly wrapped his arms around a young girl, slowly starting to kiss her on the lips. He continued until he got a big kicking pain in his face. "GENE!! WAKE UP!!!" Jim stomped on Gene's face again "YOU LAZY GETT!!" Gene quickly rolled over and hit his face on the wall "Ah!! Jim?! What the hell are you doing on this bea--… Ok.. What happened to the sun, sea and sand..?" Jim slowly let off a sigh "It was a dream, Gene! Anyway, get up! Fred's on the phone, he wants to talk to you about a deal!" Gene slowly sat up, holding his face "A deal.. With Fred? I already don't like the sounds of it!" Jim quickly threw Gene his clothes "Just get dressed and get on the phone, it might just be what 'Starwind and Hawkins Enterprise' needs!" Jim ran down to the phone and spoke to Fred again "Sorry about that, Fred.. Gene was.. Well asleep..!" Fred chuckles "Ah, yes.. Gene's a lazy one..!" Gene eventually walked down the stairs, putting his top on and walked up to the phone "Hand it here, Jim." Jim gave Gene the receiver "Yes, Fred.. Jim says you have a deal for us..?" Fred slowly smiled "Aahh.. Gene! Yes, I do! I need some clients to star in my new advert and was hoping you, Jim and Melfina would do it!" Gene slowly blinked "What's in it for me?" Fred slowly smirked "Well, how does 10 of the profits sound and a mention of your business?" "Make it 20 and it's a deal!" "Gene Gene Gene… 15 and that's my final offer!" Jim slowly looked at Gene whispering "Take the deal, it's worth it!" Gene slowly looked at Fred and hesitantly said "You have yourself a deal, Fred.. When do you need us?" Fred smiled "I knew you would see it my way. The shooting starts to about 2 hours! Come to my place as soon as possible!" With that Gene hung up and looked at Jim "What have we gotten ourselves into..?"

Melfina slowly opened the door and walked inside, looking at Gene and Jim "Hey, guys!" Gene slowly smiled "Melfina..?" She blinked, not sure what was going on, Gene continued "Fred offered us a deal to get quite a bit of money, but…" "But?" asked Melfina. Gene slowly grinned "Jim'll tell ya!" he quickly shoved Jim forward "Hey! U gett! Umm.. Well, Melfina, we need to star in his advert!" Melfina slowly blinked again "We do?" Gene slowly stepped forward "Yea." Melfina smiled "Well then! Let's go! I've always wanted to be on TV!" Gene slowly nodded "To my car!" Jim frowned "It's MY car, Gene!!" Melfina chuckled quietly and walked out the door, toward the AoFrazo. Gene and Jim followed, fighting, trying to get out the doorway. Gene pushed Jim back into the house, getting out first "Best looking first!" Jim frowns and kicks the back of Gene's legs "Then why did you go before me?!" Melfina chuckled again, watching the pair fight just outside the doorway. After Gene, Melfina and Jim finally got into the car, Gene started to drive down the street, looking into mirror at Melfina "Are you sure you want to be in this advert with us?" Melfina smiled, like usual "Yeah, why not.. It'll be fun, wont it, Gene?" Gene went silent, continuing to drive toward Fred's. Jim slowly looked at Melfina "I think he's worried about what Fred will make him wear." Gene slowly let off a sigh "It can't be any worse than the clothes we had to when we won that space race with his sponsorship!" Melfina slowly sat back in her seat, watching the scenery moving past her window.

Upon arriving, Gene slowly got out his car to see Fred walking to meet them. "Gene!" He said "I'm glad you're finally here! I made a mistake with the shooting time! We're recording now!" He handed Gene a script "Here are your lines. Your clothes are inside. When you've changed, meet us in the hall." And with that Fred ran back inside. Gene slowly looked at Jim "What was that all about?" Jim let off a shrug "You're asking the wrong man, Gene.. I have an even less idea how his mind works than you do!" Melfina slowly walked past Jim and took the script from Gene "How many lines have we all got?" She asked as she started to flick through the script. Gene slowly looked at Melfina "I'm not sure, but let's get inside and change into the clothes before Fred starts to complain!" Jim nodded "Agreed!" The pair went off ahead, followed by Melfina, who was still reading through the script "Strange.."

When Gene got inside, he looked around spotting a three suit covers hanging on a rack "I guess these are the clothes…" Gene muttered as he walked toward them, picking up the biggest. Jim followed, picking up the smallest, slowly opening the cover to see what was inside. Gene looks at Melfina "C'mon.. You need to get changed too, we don't wanna be late!" Jim slowly looked at Gene then to Melfina "You wait here until me and Gene have finished changing." Gene smacked Jim over the back of the head and stomped on into the changing rooms. Jim slowly followed, holding the back of his head "Ow…" Melfina continued to read the script, until Gene and Jim walked out wearing the clothes "You look like an IDIOT!" said Gene, looking at Jim. "Yeah..!" said Jim, slowly looking at himself in the mirror. Melfina handed Gene the script "I'll put mine on now, then..!" Melfina slowly walked into the changing rooms as Jim looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a small blue sleeveless shirt, and matching three quarter length trousers, just like Gene.. But Gene was 'pulling it off'. Melfina slowly walked out, wearing a blue crop top and a blue mini skirt "I find these quite comfortable, actually!" Gene slowly looked at Melfina and started to stare, noticing how skimpy the clothing was "Whoa…" Jim smacked Gene over the back of the head and walked toward the main hall "Come on you two, it's time to film!"

Gene slowly walked through the main doors and onto the stage "Fred! I got a few questions to ask before we film!" The director quickly grabbed Gene and put him into place, whilst two other men done the same to Melfina and Jim "No time! We're filming in Five.. Four.. Lights.. Camera.. ACTION!" Gene stood still, the lights beaming on him; he slowly looked at some boards being held up and read from them, bluntly saying "If, like me from Starwind and Hawkin Enterprises, you have a spaceship and do a lot of travelling.. Use the Lou business. Great equipment at great prices, shop with Lou for Lou prices." The director looked at Gene blankly "No no NO!! That was all wrong! DO it again, and this time use EMOTION!" Gene slowly let off a sigh, as the lights beamed on him again. "If, like me from Starwind and Harking Enterprises, you have a spaceship and do a lot of travelling.. Use the Lou business! GREAT equipment at great prices! Shop with Lou, for Lou prices!" The director shouted through the megaphone "CUT! That was PERFECT!" Gene let off a sigh "Good, I dunno how much longer I could handle seeing Jim in those clothes!!" Gene let off a laugh and walked off out the room, heading to the changing rooms. Jim looked at the director "How were me and Melfina?" The director looked at Jim "You two were perfect!" Jim nodded and walked off to the changing rooms with Melfina.

Three days later, at their house, Gene, Melfina and Jim were watching TV when Fred's advert came on. "Gene!! Melfina!! We're on!!" Shouted Jim, sitting on the sofa, Melfina ran into the room from the kitchen as Gene slowly walked into the room, leaning on the door frame "Lets see it then, I can't wait to see what an idiot you look like in that costume!" The advert came on, and only Gene was on the screen "If, like me from Starwind and Harking Enterprises, you have a spaceship and do a lot of travelling.. Use the Lou business! GREAT equipment at great prices! Shop with Lou, for Lou prices!" Gene stood silent in the doorway "What.. The.. Hell?! Where were you and Melfina?!" Jim fell off the sofa laughing "Gene!! You looked like such an idiot in those clothes! And the way u spoke.. I'll be surprised if ANYONE.. EVER uses Starwind and Hawkins Enterprises AGAIN!!" Jim continued laughing like mad, Melfina chuckling slightly, as well.


End file.
